Aero Zeppelin
by Nadesiko04
Summary: Tic, tic, tic, tac. El reloj corre, Harry, ¿detendrás esta tortura?


_¿Quieres que te describa que es esto? Mira las obras de Edward Munch, y no me refiero sólo a El grito. _

_Mézclalo con un poco de Kandisky, por las dudas._

_Te advierto, esto es puro Mindfuck._

* * *

11.45

El débil brillo rojo de los números del reloj digital iluminó el rostro del joven. Volvió a bajar la mirada, limpiándose con la vieja camiseta las gotas de sudor frío que recorrían su cicatriz.

"_Despierta Harry, ¡es tu cumpleaños!"_

"_Campeón, ¿a que no adivinas lo que te ha conseguido tu padre?"_

"_Harry, Harry, ¡abre los ojos!"_

_No quieras perderte la masacre._

Las luces de la calle parpadeaban, el joven podía sentirlo a través de sus ojos cerrados. A lo lejos podía escuchar el vuelo de una mosca extraviada, golpeando contra la ventana y perdiéndose entre las canciones de cuna que los muertos le recitaban.

Movió su rostro a un lado, odiaba esa luz que perforaba sus párpados.

11.47

"_Iremos a buscarte, Harry, no te preocupes."_

"_Tus tíos se irán primero. Los protegeremos."_

_¿Dónde están ahora, dulce Harry?_

¿Qué serían de sus rostros? No quería abrir los ojos, no quería encontrar su habitación vacía. Ellos no estaban allí, no lo estarían. Ellos estaban muertos, todos lo estaban. Nadie estaría allí.

Nadie.

Nadie.

Tic, tic, tic, tac.

¿Qué sería del viejo reloj de cuerda que Dudley rompió para él? ¿Por qué podía escuchar su enloquecedora sinfonía? ¿Estaría en aquél lugar detrás de sus párpados cerrados, manchando su cubierta de plástico con sangre, locura, eternidad?

"_Es tu culpa."_

El avance pegajoso de aquél jugo escarlata se estira para alcanzar los dedos de sus pies, y sin probarlo, sabe que no tiene sabor alguno. Está muerto, están todos muertos. Ya el tiempo ha robado su esencia; ya el tiempo ha abierto las heridas.

El reloj atrapa su mente, su alma lucha desesperada por mantener los recuerdos.

_¿Dónde están?_

11.52

_¿Han muerto todos ya?_

11.53

_Espérame, Harry._

Sus tiempos de despreocupada ingenuidad parecen tan lejanos en estos momentos, recuerdos de una vida pasada que enterró junto a su cuerpo una noche de verano. El tiempo sólo le trae muerte, la luz roja que ilumina sus ojos verdes se burla de su amarga espera. No quiere verlo, no quiere oírlo, no quiere probarlo, no quiere olerlo, no quiere tocarlo. No quiere saberlo, pero lo sabe.

Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo ve, lo huele, oh es tan dulce y tan viciado, lo siente y su cuerpo se estremece con el frío y la nada, lo prueba y se horroriza con el metal en su boca y recuerda, recuerda, recuerda…

11.54

Tic, tic, tic…

Clic, clic, clic…

_¿Te has olvidarlo de cómo hacerlo, Harry?_

_Quiérelo, siéntelo, regocíjate, ríete, llora, muere, vive, dame lo que necesito para ganar… ¡Sufre! ¡Disfrútalo! ¡Déjame ver la luz de tus ojos quemarse en la noche!_

El reloj parece marcar un compás macabro, y él no le presta atención. Su rostro se pierde entre la oscuridad, sus manos iluminadas por el resplandor rojo que su verdugo emite sujetan fuertemente su salvación.

_¿Sabes lo que te espera al final de aquella vara de hierro?_

11.55

"_Te protegeremos."_

"_Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry."_

"_Eres un chico de gran corazón."_

Ellos hablan, ellos hablaban, ellos se esconden y él parece olvidarlos detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

"_¡No, Harry! ¡Quédate con nosotros!"_

"_¡Profesor! Por favor, por favor… ayúdelo, e-él… t-tenemos miedo, su rostro… su rostro ensangrentado…"_

¿Por qué las lágrimas saben a sal? ¿Por qué los recuerdos saben a lágrimas? ¿Por qué ahora, justo en estos momentos, él entrecierra los ojos en melancolía?

_¿Por qué tú?_

- ¿Por qué yo? – se lamenta al joven a la noche, un perro perdido cantándole a la luna. Un rezo que repite, y repite, y el _tic tac_ del reloj parece no abandonarle.

11.56

Todo caerá, todo morirá, todos llorarán y él se verá libre de esta maldición.

_No perteneces aquí._

Cambio, cambio, él quiere pertenecer.

¿Qué han sido de los últimos siete años? Al final todo se derrumba, y jamás le permitieron ser feliz.

¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde _debe_ estar? ¿Dónde _quiere_ estar?

Se pregunta qué es abandonarse al vacío.

Se pregunta que es no creer en nada. Nada de salvación. Nada de esperanza.

Se pregunta por qué mató a Dios. Su cuerpo cuesta caro en su conciencia.

Se pregunta qué hay lógico en lo ilógico. Siente un sabor a manzana cuando piensa en la serpiente.

Se pregunta cómo se verán las estrellas más allá del cielo.

Se pregunta qué hora es.

11.57

_Regálame una sonrisa, niño. _

_Dame el placer de ver en tus ojos cómo reconoces mi misericordia._

_Harry._

"_¡Es un monstruo!"_

11.58

¿De qué valen los antónimos en el final?

¿De qué se sirven las letras al morir en las gargantas de los mudos?

Clic.

¿Por qué lo tortura el sonido vacío del revólver que no acciona? El contacto del frío metal contra su sien perfora su cabeza, pero no le deja morir.

La quemazón en su cicatriz anticipa el encuentro, y Harry comienza a desesperarse.

11.59

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti…,_

- Feliz cumpleaños a mí…

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti…,_

- Feliz cumpleaños a mí…

_Feliz cumpleaños, _

_- Feliz cumpleaños…_

_Feliz cumpleaños a…_

12.00

- Ti.

* * *

Pasó una mano por los ojos del joven cumpleañero, y los cerró con cuidado, casi con cariño. La luz de luna se colaba por la ventana, y hacía brillar la piel del joven, tan fría, tan tersa, tan envejecida.

Dejó la habitación con paso suave, y detrás del él mundo se apagó.


End file.
